Voices
by Kurby Marie
Summary: Jasmine, an foster child, gets turned vampire and marries her 'one true love' or so she thought... The voice in her head is in love with her, and she's actually falling for him! Death and tragedy take her to Volterra. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!
1. The Voice

"Hey, sweetheart, are you almost done packing?" asked my father as he walked into my room. He ran his hand through his messy, wavy, medium length brown hair as he looked around my room. I met his green-eyed gaze with my own; it was like looking in a mirror except for the slight blue tint to mine. But once you looked passed the eyes, we were almost completely different. According to my father, I looked mostly like my mother Caroline or – as my father called her – C.C. She and I, apparently, both had the same long, silky black hair and fair skin.

"Yeah, daddy, I'm almost done. I still have to grab Mr. Wolfy." I replied, smiling. We were going to Casper, Wyoming to visit Gramma Jo, and to celebrate Daddy's twenty-eighth birthday.

"Oh, yes. You can't forget Mr. Wolfy." Daddy said playfully. He walked over to my small white dresser and grabbed my midnight-black stuffed wolf. He tossed it onto my bed so I could put it in my purple suitcase.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I smiled warmly at him.

He sighed, it sounded like he was longing for something… or someone. The second proved to be the correct statement, because the next words out of his mouth were: "You look so much like your mother when you smile like that," he sighed again, "I miss her so much…"

"Ah, Daddy…" I walked over to him and hugged his leg, "I'm sorry."

He got down on his knees so he could hug me, "It's not your fault, Jasmine. Mommy just wasn't strong enough."

"I know, Daddy. But I still feel guilty; she died because she gave birth to _me._"

"Jazz, sweetheart, please don't blame yourself. You know that I don't blame you _and_ that I love you."

"I know, Daddy. But still, I can't help it."

He sighed, "Jazz…." He looked at his watch then, "Hey, we'd better get going if we want to make it to Grandma Jo's house by nine." He stood up and went to my bed, zipped up my suitcase and took it out to the old blue van. I followed behind, reluctantly. It was an eleven hour drive from Boise, Idaho to Casper. And it was mostly open prairie the whole way, nothing interesting to look at. We couldn't even stop in Yellowstone on the way, like we did last year.

We went to Bob's Big Boy for breakfast before we left. Daddy and I listened to the radio for about an hour before we switched to cassettes. I slept for the four hours it took us to get to Idaho Falls. Daddy woke me up so we could eat lunch at McDonalds. I was still tired when we got back in the van, so I slept for a few more hours. I woke up when we were about 20 miles out of Riverton. I could tell that Daddy was tired, he was yawning a bit.

"Daddy, you're tired. We should stop in Shoshoni, so you can sleep."

"I'm fine sweetheart. Besides; it's only about another hour and a half till we get there."

"Okay…" I replied hesitantly, "But you're going straight to bed when we get there, okay?"

"You worry about me too much swee—" he yawned then, "—tie. But I will, I need to."

"Good!"

Daddy and I chatted for a while after that. We talked about Gramma Jo, and how she didn't like my mother. Then Daddy told me some stories about when he first introduced mom to Gramma Jo.

"Oh my goodness, sweetheart, it was so hilarious. They fought like an old married couple." Daddy laughed a big, booming laugh. I joined in with a little laugh of my own.

By now we were about half an hour out of Shoshoni, and Daddy was yawning a lot more, he even slapped himself a couple of times so he could stay awake. I was concerned, but he said he could make it, so I didn't say anything.

"Ah!" Daddy's voice jumped up a couple octaves. He jumped too, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

"What is it Daddy?" I was confused. Why did he scream?

He sat there for a minute, like he was in a trance. Then he replied hastily, "Oh, it was nothing sweetie. I just… saw a… deer… yeah, a deer, it was crossing the road, I didn't want to hit it."

That didn't sound very convincing, I was going to disagree with him, but he smiled at me through the rear-view mirror, it was so nice and happy, that I let it go.

Then Daddy frowned, he seemed concerned about something. "Hey… sweetheart?" he hesitated.

"Yeah Daddy? What is it?"

"Can I ask you a—" he yawned, "—weird question?"

"Sure Daddy, go ahead."

"When you're old enough, when you're 18, I want you to find someone, okay?" He seemed hesitant, like he was afraid of something.

"Umm… sure Daddy…. Who should I look for?" I was confused, I'm only four, and he wants me to find someone when I'm 18? Why doesn't he tell me when I'm 15 or something?

"I want you—" he yawned, "—to look for Jason, Jason Richmond. Okay?"

"Um, okay Daddy, Jason Richimond."

He chuckled and yawned, "It's Richmond, not Rich-i-mond, sweetheart."

I giggled; he was always correcting my grammar mistakes. "Okay Daddy, Rich-mond," I corrected.

"I want you to repeat that name a hundred times, so you don't forget, okay??"

"Okay Daddy. Ja-son Rich-mond, Ja-son Rich-mond, Ja-son Rich-mond, Ja-son Rich-mond, Ja-son Rich-mond, Ja-son Rich-mond, Ja-son Rich-mond." I kept repeating the name in my head. "Okay Daddy, I think I've got it."

He didn't respond. After a second, I heard a light snore.

"Daddy?" No answer again. That's when I noticed that the van was swerving around the road, "DADDY?!?" I yelled at him, trying to wake him up. We were riding the yellow line now. I looked out the windshield and noticed a big semi coming toward us; I heard a loud honk just before the semi hit us. The impact made the van spin off the road into the nearby forest. The back end of the van slammed into a tall pine tree; the tree shook violently and fell into the one next to it; making it shake and almost fall as well. But the impact stopped the van. I was jostled a bit, nothing serious although I was slightly dazed. _Am I dreaming? What happened? Why didn't Daddy wake up? Is he okay? _I looked at Daddy; he was slumped over the wheel. I smelt something funny, kind of like the smell when I cut my finger last month. But it was probably just gasoline or something. Then I heard a screeching sound coming from somewhere outside, but I couldn't concentrate on it. There was somebody yelling at me, "Jasmine!? Jasmine, are you okay?!?"

It took me a second to catch my breath so I could answer, "I'm fine… I think. Who are you?"

"I'm Jason," he sounded out of breath, "Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?!?"

"I'm fine Jason. My head hurts, but I don't think I hit it. Where are you?" I looked around, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm very far away. I'm just a voice in your head now." He replied like it was the obvious answer.

"Really!?" I was stunned; how in the world could I be hearing a voice in my head? And how far is very far? I was so confused. I knew Jason couldn't see it, but my eyes were like baseballs, nearly popping out of my head, "You are!?"

"Yes, really." he chuckled slightly; it sounded very nice, like a chorus of bells. "Now I must go, I'm very busy, you see. I'm so sorry."

"No! Don't go, please!" He was nice to talk to, his voice was kind and gentle, and he was very nice. Besides, Daddy hadn't woken up yet.

"I won't be gone long. I'm going to be watching over you from now on, okay?"

"Umm, okay…. Why?" _How can a voice watch over someone?_

"Because your daddy asked me to, silly girl." he chuckled again.

I couldn't help it, I giggled along with him. "Okay, Jason, whatever you say…" I smiled, I might as well agree. Besides, if Daddy asked him to, how bad could he be?

"I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye sweetie." His voice started to fade away.

"Goodbye." This was such a strange dream. _I wonder if I'm going to wake up soon. Are Daddy and I almost at Gramma Jo's yet? Shouldn't Daddy be waking me up soon? _I'm still so confused.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!? Are you okay!? _Hello!?_" I heard a voice call from outside the van, it sounded urgent.

"Hello!" I called, "I'm okay! Who're you?"

Just then a tall man appeared at the side window, he looked kind of funny. He had short brown hair, and it was sticking out in every direction, and he was really fat. He looked like a clown. I giggled.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, little girl! I'm Max, I'm the semi driver."

"Hi Max, it's nice to meet you." I looked towards Daddy, "Umm… Max? Can you please check on Daddy? How come he's not awake yet?"

Max looked over at Daddy, his eyes grew wide, scared. "Sir? Sir!? Wake up! Are you okay?" Max shook Daddy's shoulder, attempting to wake him up.

"Daddy! Wake up!" I yelled, trying to help Max.

His eyes grew bigger, he was definitely scared. "Oh no! Oh no! I don't think he made it…"

"What do you mean?" My eyes started to fill with tears, "Daddy!! Wake Up!!" I yelled as loud as possible.

Max was in shock, and he seemed like he was going to cry too. "I think… I think he's… I think he's dead, little girl…"

"NO!! Not Daddy, too!!" Tears were streaming down my face. I was leaning forward in my seat, fighting against the seatbelt, so I could reach him. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to _try_ to wake him up.

Max looked to his left, towards the front of the van, "Uh-oh, the engine is smoking. Let's get you out of here before it blows." Max opened the door and undid my seatbelt. I reached for Daddy, but Max stopped me and grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the van. After I was out, he started jogging back to his semi. I was kicking and screaming the whole time. "Daddy! Daddy!!" About three seconds later, the van blew up. "DADDY!!!!!" I screamed towards the bright writhing flames. I reached towards the flames, wanting more than anything, to see my dad ALIVE.

Without knowing what was happening, a piece of metal flew right into my outstretched hand. It wasn't hot, so it didn't burn me, but it was like I'd called to it, and it responded.


	2. The Witch

I stayed in Max's semi while he called the police. He tried to comfort me, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I couldn't think, I just stared at the fire, crying.

Time seemed to speed by. The next thing I knew, I was in the police station in Casper, waiting for Gramma Jo to pick me up. It took less than five minutes for her to get there. She stormed through the doors; reminding me of a wrecking ball. She was of average weight and height.

Gramma Jo glared at me, her eyes were red and full of hatred. "You!" she pointed at me with her long, bony finger, "You little witch! You devil's child! You killed my son!"

I stared at her, shocked and confused. _Witch? Devil's child? What is she talking about? I didn't kill Daddy! _"What are you talking about Gramma Jo!? What do you mean, Devils' child?"

"I'm talking about how you were born on Friday the thirteenth, and in June of 1966! 666: the devils' number." Then Gramma Jo walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

Throughout our entire conversation the policemen just stared. But when Gramma Jo slapped me; a tall, dark haired man jumped in-between us and grabbed Gramma Jo's wrists. "Stop! If you slap this child one more time, I'll arrest you for child abuse."

Gramma Jo glared at him for a second. He returned her glare, very serious. "Fine!" she spit at him, "I won't hurt her! But she's still a worthless Devil's child!"

I was crying again. _Gramma Jo thinks I killed Daddy… I don't blame her; I think I did too…_

"Jasmine, don't think like that!" Jason's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Please! Don't blame yourself!"

How did he know what I was thinking? Oh, right, he's a voice in my head, so he obviously must know what I'm thinking. Instead of replying out loud; and sounding like an insane person in the police station, I replied with my thoughts, _But I do blame myself! Gramma Jo even says so!_

"That doesn't mean it's true!"

_Yes it does! It's MY fault Daddy died! _I was crying a lot more now.

"No it's not, Jasmine! Your father died because it was his time. Everyone dies eventually. It's no ones fault!"

_But Daddy should've lived longer, he was only 28! Most people live till they're 60!! That's a —_I did the math in my head— _32 year difference!!_

"Wow… You did that math in your head? You're only 4!" Jason sounded stunned.

_Yeah, what about it? Daddy taught me this last year… He called me his 'special little girl' because I'm so smart. He's been saving up his money so I could go to private school… _Then I figured out what he was doing. _Hey! Don't change the subject!_

"I wasn't trying to… But, wow, you're smart!"

_Umm, thanks. I guess…_

"You're welcome, sweetie." Jason paused a minute, "Oh no… I've got to go… I'm sorry, as I said before, I'm very busy…"

_Fine… I understand… You have more important things to do than worry, or care, about me…_

Jason gasped. It sounded pained, like I'd stabbed him or something. "I care about you!" he pleaded, "I really do!"

_Yeah right! You left last time, and you're leaving now… 'Sorry, I've got to go'_ I tried to copy his voice.

"And I am sorry! I would talk to you forever if I could! But I _am_ busy, so I can't. But it doesn't mean I don't _want_ to!" He was pleading with me, trying to pull me out of the depression I felt coming, coming quickly. "I love you! Since your dad did pass away, I'm here to… not to _replace_ him or become a father figure to you, just a… protector."

_Huh?_ I was so confused. I may be smart, but I'm not _that_ smart.

"Oh, never mind then," he dismissed, chuckling, "Let's just say, I'm here to watch over you. Kind of like a guardian angel…"

_Wow… really!?_

"Yes, really," he chuckled again, and then sighed. "I'm really, truly, 100% sorry, sweetie… But I have to go. I really, really am sorry…"

I sighed, I couldn't disagree with him. There was love and warmth seeping out of his voice. _Okay fine, Jason. I'll talk to you later?_

"Yes. I will talk to you as soon as I can." His voice was fading away, but before it disappeared completely, he whispered: "Goodbye, I love you…"

That entire conversation seemed a lot longer than what it really was. It had only been a minute or two. Gramma Jo had a calculated look on her face; she was still in the policeman's grip. I stared at her, trying to remember what had just happened. _Oh, right. Gramma Jo had just hit me, and the nice policeman stopped her._

The next thing I knew, Gramma Jo had burst into tears, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she wept, "I just lost my son," she sniffled, catching her breath, "Please don't take my granddaughter away too! She's the only family I have left!"

I stared at her, my eyes wide with shock. _What the heck is Gramma Jo doing!?!? _It looked like she was having a mental breakdown.

"Ma'am! Ma'am, please calm down. We won't take her away. I'm sorry I scared you," the policeman apologized.

My jaw dropped. _What in the world!_ It seemed like Gramma Jo always got her way, once she broke down in tears. _The _witch! _That little _hag! _How can she be so cruel!? _She was going to hurt me a lot more, once we got out of the police station.

No one was watching me, so I slipped off into the empty Sheriffs office. Then I hid under his desk, where no one could see me. I stayed there for what seemed like hours, until the Sheriff came in his office with Gramma Jo. They hadn't noticed me, _Thank goodness!!_

Gramma Jo was still sobbing quietly, and the Sheriff was telling her something. I didn't know what it was about at first, but it started to make sense after a while.

"Your son died instantly, there was no pain, ma'am. The semi hit the vans' front drivers' side. And since your granddaughter was sitting in the middle in the back, she was only jostled and might have some bruising from the seatbelt. She might have hit her head, but it's highly unlikely."

_Well, at least Daddy didn't have to suffer. _I thought sullenly. Tears silently flowed from my eyes.

"Wh-what happened after they hit, sir?" she sobbed.

"I don't rightfully know. Your granddaughter said that she can't remember. All she knows is that she and her father were driving down the road. Then her memory skips to when the van started smoking; when Max, the semi driver, pulled her out. And that it blew up soon after she was out." he sounded apologetic.

_He's under her 'I'm such a goody-two-shoes' spell._ I glared in her general direction.

"To bad the semi driver didn't leave her there." I heard her whisper under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome. Here—" he stood up, "—let me help you to your car."

"You're too kind, Mr. Sheriff." It sounded like she was batting her eyelashes at him. I didn't understand why, but I gagged silently.

The Sheriff led her out of his office. It took him until after he'd already led her to her Volkswagen and she'd pulled away, to realize that I wasn't there. He'd just opened the door to his office, saying: "Ms. Clark is such a nice woman; I hope she gets over the loss of her son." That's when he stopped short, foot still in the air. "HOLY HANNAH!!" he shouted, it hurt my ears. The whole building got silent. "Where's Jasmine?!?"

"What do you mean, Sheriff?" asked the guy who'd stopped Gramma Jo when she'd slapped me, "Didn't you just take her and her grandmother out to their car?"

"I only took Ms. Clark out their, Jasmine wasn't with us."

"Well she has to be somewhere in the station."

"Alright. Everyone, we need to search every nook and cranny for her!"

There was a lot of movement coming from outside the office. Then I heard someone come into the office. "Jasmine? Jasmine, are you in here?" It was the Sheriff.

_No! No, I'm not in here. _I thought to him. But for some reason he seemed to here me, because he knelt down on his knees and looked under his desk.

He sighed in relief, "There you are," he smiled at me. "I found her!!" he yelled over his shoulder. He turned back to me, "Now, sweetheart—"

"Don't call me that!!" I interrupted him, "Only Daddy and Jason can call me that!"

He stared at me in confusion. I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I don't want to go! Gramma Jo is going to hurt me."

"She's not going to hurt you, Jasmine. She only slapped you before because she was stressed."

"Nuh-uh! She hates me… She called me 'the devil's child'" I sighed.

"You have to go with her, she's your only other relative. And she does _not_ hate you."

"Yes she does! And what if I don't want to?" I stuck my tongue at him again, tears started to flow down my face again.

He sighed, and then he got a calculated expression on his face, "Jasmine, if I give you my phone number, will you be happy? You can call me anytime, with whatever you need okay?"

I thought about that for a second, "So if Gramma Jo hurts me, I could call you and you'd come help me? And you wouldn't get caught in her spell again?"

"Huh? What do you mean, _'spell'_?"

"Never mind, I guess. But if I did call, you would come no matter what, right??"

"Yes, I would." he promised.

"Thank you. But I'm not getting out until you give the number to me."

"Okay, one sec." He got up off his knees and sat in his chair. After a second, he handed me a scrap piece of paper with two phone numbers on it. "The first number is my phone here; the second is my home phone. Okay?"

"Thank you, Sheriff." I crawled out from my hiding place and stood up.

"Just call me Geoff, okay?" he smiled.

"Okee-dokee, Geoff." I smiled back, warmly.


	3. The Funeral

Gramma Jo picked me up and drove me back to her house. She fixed Macaroni and Cheese for dinner. We were both quiet the entire night. At eight thirty I headed to bed, I had nothing to do, and Gramma Jo was just listening to the radio.

"'Night, Gramma Jo." I called over my shoulder, halfheartedly. She just glared at me in response.

This was the night that the nightmare started and I had the same scary dream every single night from then on. The nightmare started out pleasantly, I was floating in the sky watching Daddy and I in the old blue van, and he was driving. We were talking, but I couldn't tell what either of us was saying. Then, all of a sudden, the van burst into flames. "DADDY!!!" I screamed. My shrieking usually woke me up, and I always had tears running down my face.

Gramma Jo never checked on me. She probably was hoping that a burglar was strangling me to death, or something along those lines.

Gramma Jo ignored me until the day before Daddy's funeral. She got really drunk that night and she got really mad at me. She slapped me twice and kicked me in the stomach before I ran to my room to get Geoff's phone numbers. I stayed in my room till I was sure Gramma Jo was sleeping. It was only seven, but she was out cold. I called his work number first, but nobody answered, I left him a message just in case: "Hey Geoff, it's me, Jasmine. You said I could call you anytime… Gramma Jo hit me twice and she kicked me in the stomach already. She's sleeping now, but could you please come and help? Thanks, bye…" I left the same message on his house phone, since he didn't answer it either.

I waited for Geoff to come. I waited all night! But he never came or called…. This is about the time that I started to lose trust in people. I could only trust myself.

"Hey! What about me?" Jason's voice surprised me.

_Okay, fine. How's this: 'I could only trust myself… and Jason.'?_

"Much better. Thank you."

_You're welcome. _Using my thoughts, rather than my actions, I stuck my tongue out at him.

The funeral for Daddy was on Saturday, Gramma Jo and I were the first people there. Gramma Jo was wearing a short black dress, and I was wearing the dress Daddy bought me for my birthday, one month ago. It had a white top with black flowers dotting it; it had black lace at the waist to hide the transition into the black skirt; the skirt had a design on it too, but instead of flowers, they were vines; the lace at the waist was also on the bottom and around the short sleeves. Gramma Jo and I were both wearing jewelry too. She had a fake pearl necklace and bracelet on, and I had the heart locket Daddy gave me when he got me the dress. Gramma Jo sat in her seat while I stood in front of the closed casket, staring at it with tears silently streaming down my face.

I didn't notice that someone had their arm around my shoulders until he whispered in my ear: "Hello, Jasmine." His voice was soft, like a cats' purr, "Your daddy was a good man."

I sighed. "Hello," my voice was emotionless; it was as dead as Daddy, "Yes, he was…. Who are you?" I slowly turned toward him. He was on his knees next to me. The first thing I noticed about him was his dark auburn hair, it had a light honey tint to it and the natural highlights were shining in the light. Then I dropped my gaze, meeting his. He had the most bluest of blue eyes you could imagine, like the color of the open ocean; they seemed to be just as deep, too. Daddy had always taught me to look at the bigger picture, so I looked at the rest of his face. I didn't want to, his eyes were amazing, but I always did what Daddy told me.

The man—or well, you could call him a teenager—looked 18, maybe 19. He had very pale skin; and he looked like a model, the perfect shape to his face, and the slightest of smiles.

"I'm Jason, Jason Richmond." He chuckled slightly, it made me feel like I was missing an inside joke. Why did that name ring a bell?? "I was a friend of your father's. I was there when you were born." Oh, that must be it, Daddy probably mentioned him when he told me about my birth.

I smiled slightly, "Hello Jason. It's nice to meet you." _Hmm, he also has the same name as the voice in my head… _I realized a second later.

"You're so cute, Jasmine." He smiled warmly at me and started stoking my hair with the gentlest touch. I was too lost in his eyes to care that he was touching my hair. "Here—" he stood up, picking me up in the process, "—let's get you in your seat; it's going to start soon." I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was cold…. It reminded me of last winter when I hugged the snowman Daddy built for me.

Jason sat down two seats away from Gramma Jo, me in his lap. I wasn't paying attention to the minister; I had my head tucked into Jason's chest. Jason rubbed my back while I cried on his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's okay," he whispered in my ear, "Shhhh." He kissed my hair, trying to calm me down. It worked to an extent, but I couldn't seem to get control of the never-ending tears.

I stayed in Jason's arms for the rest of the funeral, when we went to the gravesite and everything. He didn't seem to mind. Actually, I think he liked it.

I eventually fell asleep in his arms. I had the nightmare again. And when I woke up, he was still there. He was sitting in Gramma Jo's rocking chair; I still had my arms around his neck.

He smiled at me when I looked up at him. I smiled back warmly and yawned, "What time is it?"

"It's about one o'clock in the morning, sweetie." I usually minded whenever someone called me 'sweetie,' but Jason was an exception.

"Really?" I yawned again.

"Yes, really." He chuckled, he sounded like the voice Jason when he did that.

"I figured you'd probably leave after I fell asleep, go back home or something."

"I asked your grandma if I could stay for the night. She said it was fine; and she even told me that I could keep you as long as I wanted."

_Well, that's Gramma Jo for you. _I thought bitterly.

"It was a tempting offer… but, I promised your father…" he trailed off, staring at me. I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole story.

"How come I can't go with you? You're so much nicer than Gramma Jo."

"I wish I could take you with me, it would be the best thing in the world. But I'm much too busy to take care of you, sweetie." He chuckled, "Plus, I don't think my girlfriend would like it very much. Though I do plan on dumping her soon…" He was lost in thought, staring across the room.

I stared at him for a second before I scooted up and kissed him on the cheek. He froze, staring at me in shock.

"What?" I was confused by his reaction. "How come you froze?"

He didn't respond, he didn't even move. Apparently I wasn't going to get an answer. I sat up, putting my face centimeters from his, "Can you _please_ take me away from Gramma Jo?" I whispered, pleading.

He was still frozen, it seemed like he didn't even breathe. I slumped back to my previous position. Then I pulled out my 'puppy dog' face. It always won Daddy over, so I hoped it would Jason, too. I stared up at him with round, pleading eyes. There was still no change. I stuck my lower lip out, making it tremble. He still stared at me. Now I had to pull out the big guns, I let my eyes tear up. "_Pwease Jason??_" I whispered desperately.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Him staring at me, and me giving him the 'puppy dog' face. He broke out of his trance, eventually. He smiled at me, it was stunning. He was doing the same thing to me as I was trying to do to him. He bent down slightly and kissed me on the forehead. "You are the most adorable human being alive," he cooed, "But I can't, I'm sorry." He sounded like he really meant it.

The tears started to flow down my face, I was no longer faking. "P-p-please Jason! I can't live with her much longer!"

My reaction stunned him again, but he recovered quickly, "I promise you, that you only have to wait one more year, just one. Then you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"H-how do you know? I'm s-supposed to stay with her till I'm 18."

"I _promise _you! You only have to live with her for one year. Just one!"

"…Fine, I'll stay. But you _have_ to keep your promise! Geoff already broke his, and I don't know if I trust anyone else yet."

He put his hands on both sides of my face, very gently, and stared me right in the eyes. "I _will_ keep my promise!" I had to believe him, there was nothing to contradict him. He smiled at me, seeing the acceptance there, and he kissed me on the forehead. "There…. Now—" he stood up, keeping me in his arms, "—let's get you back to bed." He walked me to my bedroom and tucked me in. He sat on the floor next to my bed and started stroking my hair and humming a soft tune that I didn't recognize. I was asleep in seconds.


	4. Here Comes Hell

I waited.

I waited a year, just like Jason told me to. Gramma Jo never hurt me again. She looked like she wanted to a couple times. But she didn't, and she never told me why. I spent Christmas, Easter, _and _my birthday with Gramma Jo. It seemed like the year would never end; and yet, it seemed to speed by, too.

The next thing I knew, it was the one year anniversary of Daddy's funeral. Gramma Jo got really drunk and started smoking her cigarettes in packs at a time. When I went to bed, she'd already smoked four whole packs.

After screaming myself awake, again, I walked into the living room. Gramma Jo was passed out, face down, on the floor. I sighed; _I guess I have to wake her up._ I walked over to her and shook her shoulder, "Gramma Jo, it's time to wake up!"

She didn't budge. "Gramma Jo!! Wake up!!" I screamed at her. Still no movement, she didn't even snore like usual. _Hmmm…. _I grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over. "AH!!" My voice shot an octave higher.

Gramma Jo's eyes and mouth were wide open and she looked pale. "Gramma Jo!?" Tears were flowing from my eyes as I ran to the phone and dialed the operator.

"Operator." said a kind, bored, voice.

"G-get me the police, p-please!"

"One moment."

I heard two more rings, then: "Sheriffs' office."

"I-I think that my grandma is dead! You have to help!"

"Okay, calm down. Where's the accident?"

"419 Reed Street."

"Okay, the police are on their way. Stay on the line with me, okay?"

I stayed on the line until the police and paramedics arrived. They pronounced her 'dead at the scene.' Apparently, she had a heart attack… too many cigarettes, probably.

Her funeral was a couple days later. It was like Déjà vu: I wore the same dress I'd worn at Daddy's funeral; I even stared at the closed casket like last time. But it was an incomplete Déjà vu because Jason didn't come.

I didn't move from my spot in front of the casket, not even when the minister got up to speak. I just stood there. No one wanted to move me anyway. _Hmmm… _I thought, _Jason was right…. I only had to live with Gramma Jo for another year…. I never expected her to die though…._

I was spiraling into a deeper and deeper, never ending depression. Not even the apology letter I got from Jason cheered me up. It read:

Dear Jasmine,

I'm so very, very sorry about missing your grandmothers' funeral. I begged my boss for the two days off, but he's stubborn and wouldn't let me. I'm a forest ranger, and it's one of our busiest seasons right now…

I'm SO sorry!! Please forgive me!

I love you,

Jason Richmond

Gramma Jo was my only other living relative after Daddy died. So I had nowhere to go now that she was gone, too. So I was forced into the foster care system.

It only took me a few weeks to get fostered into a nice family. My foster mom, Raven Swanson had long, curly, light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was short for her age, she was only 29. Her husband, and my foster dad, Michael, had semi-short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was of average height for his age, he was 31. And I even had a foster sister, Cassie. She was older than me, but only by three years. She had medium length dark brown hair and dark amber eyes. She'd been living with the Swanson's for four years, when they got me.

I lived with them for a year before they adopted me. I loved them all very much, Cassie did pick on me a bit, but I got used to it. For the next five years I was very happy and peaceful.

But, those six years were, apparently, too much for one person to go carefree for.

One cool August morning Michael decided that the whole family should go on a trip to the Grand Canyon. We had to drive through the Colorado Rockies to get there. We were just driving along, singing to Domna Summer, when Michael must not have taken the curve right and we swerved off the road and rolled for what seemed like hours before the car stopped.

I got pretty banged up, but remained conscious. I looked around, concerned. I couldn't see Raven but I did see a leg caught on the dashboard and a whole through the severely cracked windshield. Michael's head was pressing against the glass and there was blood oozing from it. I turned and looked at Cassie and noticed her head and her right arm were hanging out the broken window; it looked like she was sleeping.

"Jasmine!? Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Jason. I expected him to ask—he always asked whenever I got hurt—so I didn't jump. There wasn't much room to jump, anyway.

"Yes, Jason, I'm all right."

"Are you sure? Can you move everything?"

I flexed my muscles to see, I was sore in my right leg and left arm and my head was pounding, but other than that I was fine, "I'm just sore, it's okay Jason."

"…Okay…" He still sounded concerned.

"Thank you so much for your concern, Jason. But I'm really fine, just sore and I'm only bleeding a little bit, nothing to worry about." I said in the most comforting voice I could manage.

Jason sighed, probably in defeat, "Okay… I believe you. I love you, Jasmine."

"I love you, too, Jason. You know that, silly!"

"Yes, I do." He sounded happy, and then he sighed, "The cops and an ambulance should be there in about three minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Jason could see the future for some reason, and it never failed to come true. "Jason?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you only going to talk to me if I'm hurt or in danger?" My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, I've just been really busy. I have lots of work to do."

I was confused, "A voice has to work??"

"Yes. Of course a voice has to work." Jason laughed.

I just smiled; Jason's laugh was wonderful, it was ten times better than his chuckles. It was the best sound in my world, aside from his perfect voice…

"It sounds like the police are coming," Jason said, still chuckling, "I must go, but I will talk to you as soon as possible! Okay?"

I sighed; I didn't want him to go. But if he would talk to me again, I guess I could wait, "Okay, as long as you promise and don't break it."

"I promise. And I will _never _break any promises I make with you." He said this in such a soft, comforting, _loving_ voice that I couldn't disagree with it.

"Okay. Thank you. I love you." I said, trying to match his tone.

"And I love you." I smiled, Jason was the best. I just wish he was real and not only a voice. He sighed, "Here come the cops. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, sweetie." His voice started to fade away.

I whispered: 'I love you' just before it disappeared completely.


	5. Deja Vu

"Is anyone in there!? Hello!?" yelled a male voice from behind me, up the hillside.

I was crying, it finally hit that my family had died _and_ I was sad because Jason left; so when I answered, my voice cracked, "HELP!! Please help me; I think my family is dead!"

The policeman reached the car a minute later, "Little girl, are you okay?"

"My arm and leg hurts and I feel dizzy, but I'm fine," I dismissed quickly, "Please, you have to help my family!!"

"Let me get you out, then I'll help them, okay, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart, and you _have_ to help them, they might not be dead. _Please!!!_"

He was startled for a moment; probably wondering about the sweetheart thing. Hey, it's not _my_ fault only my real dad and the voice Jason can call me that. I'd come to the conclusion that I'd just imagined the 'real' Jason out of sadness and loss. "All right, I'll check on them while the paramedics take you."

The paramedics had to tear the door off to get me out. They placed me on a gurney, I didn't mind, I was tired. When I reached my hand back towards the accident, hoping that someone else had survived; a broken three-inch-long branch flew into my hand. I always carried that piece of metal from the first car accident; I pulled it out and held it next to the branch. _Déjà Vu…_ _I guess I'm going to keep this branch too…_

The paramedics said that I had a concussion, a sprained ankle and wrist, a cut down my left arm, and two bruised ribs; nothing serious. But I still had to stay at the hospital for a few nights while I healed.

Morning was finally here, I yawned and stretched; those ten hours of sleep were refreshing.

"Good morning, sweetie!!" Jason's excited voice rang through my head.

"Ah!" I screamed, my voice jumping an octave and I nearly hit the ceiling myself.

Jason laughed, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes, yes you did," I replied, trying to catch my breath.

"If I apologize, will you tell me something?"

"Umm… sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"Thank you," he replied. Then, in a soft voice he asked: "If you were 18, and I was 18 and _real_, would you… marry me? If I asked you, I mean."

I was so stunned that the only thing I could respond made absolutely no sense. I never expected him to ask _this_ question, I'm only eleven for goodness sake!! After a minute I was able to speak clearly, "I don't know, that's still seven years away, Jason…. But I would _probably_ say… yes."

"_Really!?!?_" He sounded impatient, like he wanted to hurry-up and become real.

I laughed, "Yes, really."

"Sweet!! I can't wait!" Jason sounded like he was doing a touchdown dance.

I thought for a second. "Wait…. Do you mean… that in six years… you'll become... _real_?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the possibility; but couldn't help wishing he was.

"Mmmaaaybe…" He sounded smug.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" I was getting excited. 'Maybe' can be taken in many ways, and in this case, the maybe might mean yes.

"Umm… I'll tell you later, okay. I promise. You just need to remember some more of your dream/nightmare. You know how you can't tell what you and your dad are talking about?"

"Mm-hmm." I nodded.

"Well, as soon as you figure out what you two were saying, then I'll tell you."

"O…Kay…. You are so strange Jason."

He laughed, "You have no idea."

I found out later that morning: Michael had died nearly instantly, he'd gotten pinned to the steering wheel; Raven hadn't been wearing her seatbelt right and flown through the windshield, dying a little faster than Michael; and Cassie had gotten her neck snapped, dying fast as well.

From that morning on Jason talked to me more often; he tries to say 'Good morning' every time I wake up and 'Good night' every time I go to sleep. I enjoyed it quite a lot. After about a week, I got used to his 'Good mornings' and 'Good nights.' Some nights he even sang me to sleep. His singing voice was so lovely, much more beautiful than his laugh.

If I could, I would listen to Jason sing all night long, but my body has other needs: sleep. Ugh! Sleeping wastes so much time, there's so much more you can do if you didn't need to sleep. I would do homework, for all I care; as long as I could talk and listen to Jason and his beautiful voice.

I was able to collect my things and some trinkets from the house before I went back into the foster care system. I was in the system for about a month when Marsha and David Lee decided to foster me. They have three other foster children, all boys. The oldest was CJ; he's 13, and an entire foot taller than me! I like his hair style; he dyed his hair blue and got an 'emo cut;' it matches his turquoise eyes perfectly. He's kind to everyone he meets, especially me. He got a particular little twinkle in his eye when Marsha introduced us. And he always plays games with me; he's always protected me from bullies, too. Jason grew quite fond of him, for some crazy reason.

The other two are younger, they're only eight; Nathan and Daniel are real brothers; twins, actually. They have short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes; Nathan is slightly taller than Daniel, but only by a couple inches. Their personalities are similar too; however, Nathan's more serious than Daniel; Daniel loves to laugh and have fun. Nat and Dan always try to play with me; they're like my own personal puppy dogs. Those two follow me everywhere they possibly can, and they _crave_ my attention… and affection. I was the 'shiny new toy' so-to-speak, everyone wanted to play with me… even at my new school.

I'm in sixth grade now in this small town of Georgia, Wyoming. I skipped school while I was living with Gramma Jo, but I already knew everything they taught, so I was able to go strait to first grade when I moved in with the Swanson's. I stayed in the same school for those six years, it was fun. But now I'm in an entirely different school, I cried that first day…

On my fifteenth birthday Marsha and David took CJ, Nat, Dan, and I to an old abandoned mine, it was apparently an old gold mine. CJ had suggested it a few weeks ago, and Dan said it would be a perfect birthday present for me, especially if we found some gold.

It was so much fun, we got to ride in the coal cars and tell ghost stories. CJ tried to scare me a few times, and when Nat attempted it, he let me stay with him. He even got Nat back, it was hilarious. After about an hour or so, Marsha decided it was time for lunch. I was so excited, that I ran toward the entrance; hey, it's not my fault that I wanted to open my presents and eat my cake. I looked back and saw CJ running a few yards back, I picked up speed, making it a race. CJ loves to race me; he may be two years older but I'm ten times faster. Marsha, David, Nat and Dan were walking back instead; they aren't into the whole race thing like CJ and I were, especially since David was the only one fast enough to even come close to beating me. So instead, they talked about the mine's history.

I was about 4-5 yards from the entrance when I felt the ground shaking. At first I thought nothing of the dust falling from the ceiling, but when it started to get thicker I sped up, and when my dad yelled: "Run everyone!! It's an earthquake!!" I full out sprinted toward the exit.

"Hurry, Jasmine!!" Jason screamed in my head.

_I am; I am!! What do you think I'm gunna do, _walk_!?! _I thought sarcastically.

"Yup," he replied simply.

"Humph!" I wanted to smack him upside his head. He chuckled at that, and whispered 'Hurry' every time I thought of waiting for my family.

Marsha, David, Nat and Dan weren't able to get even close to the exit before it collapsed. I made it out just in time; and when I turned to help CJ, I noticed he'd fallen, probably tripped. "CJ!?!" I yelled. His eyes were pleading for me to help, and I was just about to go in after him when the entrance collapsed. It sent dust and pebbles flying into the air. I fell to my knees, crying, as I realized that they would probably suffocate to death. I got up and started grabbing rocks and throwing them behind me. _They _can't_ die! They _can't_ die!_ I kept telling myself that, but no matter what I did, I couldn't even make a dent in the pile. I stopped after a while, falling on top of the rocks and pounding them with my fist. _Not again! Not again! I can't deal with all this loss. First mom, then dad, then the Swanson's, now this! I'm _never_ going to escape all the death, everyone I get close to is going to die!_

I heard sirens coming and stood up, staring at where the mine entrance used to be. Waterfalls of tears were falling from my desolate eyes. And like the last two accidents, I stuck my arm out, palm up, wishing for a miracle to happen. Nothing did, other than the single rock that flew into my hand.


	6. Third Time’s The Charm

The police came, and told me that it was too late, that there probably wasn't enough time to reach them. I cried while I sat in the ambulance and they bandaged my hands. I cried while I was sent back to the foster system. I cried endlessly; and I never let go of the rock, the branch or the scrap piece of metal.

Days and weeks flew by while I was in the system, and nobody wanted to adopt me. I was always 'too depressed' for them, and I was a teenager; nobody wants a depressed teenager to look after. It took three entire months before Taylor and Richard Brookes decided that they would foster me. They already had one foster daughter, her name was Laura. When I first met her, I was stunned; she was seventeen, and a real beauty. She was about 5'7" with light brown wavy hair that went just below her shoulders, with some light undertones; going great with her light chestnut eyes. She had a bright smile that fit perfectly on her oval face and high cheekbones; she even had the perfect fair skin and light freckles. She had a kind heart, and was giving and compassionate. It was hard to see her that way at first, because of her 'tomboy' persona. She was wearing dark, torn jeans and a band T-shirt with five bracelets on her right wrist and three on the left; she even had pierced ears.

It didn't take me long to understand everyone's position in the house. I was the lowest on the totem pole, so-to-speak. Laura was just above me, then Richard, and at the top was Taylor. Richard was always gone on business trips, and at late night meetings, so I didn't see much of him. Taylor reminded me of Gramma Jo, she always got what she wanted, and she'd fight if she didn't. I thanked god that school started soon, so I didn't have to deal with her as much.

I got to be a sophomore here at Bobcat High School. Bobcat, Montana is a small town, but it's very spread out. They had one school for K-4th grade, one for 5th-8th grade, and the high school which was 9th-12th grade. All of them were about 5 miles from each other.

Unlike when I was living with the Lee's, I wasn't the shiny new toy. I just huddled in the corners by myself, and I only responded to people who asked me a direct question. Nobody—except the teachers and Laura—even had the courage to talk to me. It took me a while to put down my barriers; but when I did, Katie—a girl in four of my classes with light brown hair and hazel eyes—talked to me, and made me one of her best friends. I hung out with her as often as I could, mostly because I couldn't be in a room with Taylor for two seconds before I wanted to punch her in the face.

Katie helped me put down a lot of my barriers, and I slowly became the most popular girl in school. I knew it was mainly because of my horrible history, but that was fine, at least I had friends.

I talked to Jason a lot more now-a-days, and he always cheers me up. He would warn me when a guy was about to ask me out and which girl actually liked them, so I could direct them to the right person. He even helped me with my 'anger issues.' And sometimes he'd help me with my homework. Jason and I grew quite close that school year.

_Is it crazy to grow this close to a voice??_ I'd asked him one night.

"You're asking 'the voice' that question?" he countered, chuckling.

_Yup._ I responded simply.

"Then, no, it's not crazy."

_I don't believe you._

"Then why did you ask?"

_I was bored…_ I replied, smiling.

Over the summer I hung out with Katie and her numerous boyfriends at the parks. There was constantly an extra guy that she brought, and she kept trying to hook me up with them, but I always turned them down saying that there was another girl that liked them.

Time seemed to speed by, and before I knew it, I was a senior; a _depressed_ senior. All the friends I'd had (except Katie) were one or two years older than me, and they all left for college. Jason and I still talked a lot, but I was still depressed. Living with my foster mother was taking a huge toll on my confidence and self-esteem. My grades dropped from all A's to B's and C's and I became much more anti-social. My barriers started coming back and it seemed like I was always frowning. I started sitting in corners again, and shunning everyone who tried to talk to me, even Jason....


	7. Who Are You?

"That game was awesome!" I told Katie as we exited the baseball stands. The evening sky was beautiful; the sun just was disappearing over the horizon casting long shadows everywhere.

"I can't say I disagree." She smiled at me. She had one arm around Nick's waist and the other around mine. Nick and Katie have been going out for about a month now.

"Umm Nick?"

"Yeah?" he said as he looked at me. Nick looked like he could be Katie's brother, they had the same colored hair and his eyes were only slightly darker than hers.

"Do you think your mom can give me a ride, it's a twenty-five minute walk?" Nick and Katie were meant to be together. They were the male and female versions of each other, Nick gets all the girls, and Katie gets all the guys. Though, according to Jason, the other guys and girls didn't matter to Katie and Nick, they were just 'stepping stones.' It made sense to me, which is the scary part.

"Sorry, my mom _and dad_ are coming to pick us up; we're going to a barbeque, so there won't be enough room. Sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks anyway." His parents drove up just then. Katie and Nick got in the back seats, waved goodbye, and drove off.

_They must want to—_

"Be alone?" Jason interrupted my thoughts, "Yup, they can't get enough of each other." He and I laughed at that.

_Hmm… I guess I'll have to call Taylor…. _I groaned, pulling out my new cell phone and dialing her number.

"Hello?" I heard Taylor answer, she sounded pissed.

"Hi mom—" I wasn't aloud to call her Taylor to her face, "—can you come pick me up from the game?"

"I'm sorry, you little wretch, I don't want to. Besides, I'm busy watching my favorite TV show. And you can walk, your legs aren't broken." she sighed then, and it seemed like she was rolling her eyes. Then she hung up.

"God, I hate her," I complained as I started walking, "I can't believe I landed in this stupid foster family." Then I remembered the shortcut that led almost strait to my house, _it's only ten minutes, instead of twenty-five if I take it…._ "I can't believe Laura left me with _that thing_! I wish I could get married and move to Mexico." Two years ago, Laura and her boyfriend, Omar, got married. Omar is the best brother anyone could have, he's just awesome! He has a bubbly kind of laugh, and a warm spirit, always fun to be around. And he's the most gorgeous six foot tall Mexican you'd ever meet. All his facial features were sharp and noticeable, especially with his crew cut dark black hair. He was the compassionate, hopeless-romantic type, the guy who was always on every girls mind. He could've had any girl in North America, but he was madly in love with Laura, and would give life and limb for her. She was 'the apple of his eye' and no one meant more to him.

I got to be the flower girl at the wedding since we didn't know anyone younger, but still, Laura had just turned eighteen a week prior!

Laura and Omar honeymooned in Hawaii and moved to Tiawanna, Mexico.

"To bad I'm not eighteen yet, I have eleven more days to live through this hell before I can move out…"

"Soon, sweetie," cooed Jason, "Then we can leave Taylor and Richard, and join a better family, I promise." Jason has been talking about a new family for a month now.

"I know you promise, but I still don't believe you."

"You'll see… You'll see…" his voice started to fade away.

"No, wait, don't go! Talk to me, please?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie… but we are not alone…"

"Wait. What did you say?" comprehension flashed on my face as I stopped walking, "Who's there?" I called out.

Just then a tall blonde man stepped out from behind a thick spruce tree. He looked to be about 19, maybe 20. And he had the most beautiful face in the world; his stride was perfect, like flowing water. He looked at me with dark, guarded eyes. On the opposite side of the path stood a tall brunette female, more beautiful than the boy; she looked older, maybe 22. She looked at me with an accusing look in her dark, amber eyes.

"Be careful Jasmine," said Jason, "there's one more behind you."

I couldn't move to see if Jason was right, but I felt an ice cold arm sling over my shoulders. The girl glared at me, "_Her?_" she sneered, and her voice sounded like a chorus of bells, even with the harsh undertone, "_She's_ what we've been looking for?"

"Oh, calm down Megan," said the person beside me, I was finally able to turn my head to see his face. He had very pale skin and slightly curly, soft strawberry-blonde hair; his eyes were the color of dark chocolate, very rich and luscious dark chocolate. His face was just as beautiful as the others, even more so. It was perfect in every way, perfectly angled nose, perfect cheek bones, everything perfect, especially his perfect smile. I was stunned into silence. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were mesmerizing.

"Jasmine! Look away, _please_!" Jason urged me. It took all of my will power, but I was able to turn my head and look back at Megan and the other boy. _Thank you, Jason._ I thought.

"My pleasure," Jason replied.

"She's even insane to boot!" the boy beside me said, he was smiling brilliantly.

"What are you talking about Josh?" asked the other boy.

"She talks to a voice inside her head," Josh laughed, it sounded magnificent, ten times better than his voice, but not as good as Jason's, "Oh, think of the possibilities when we change her, she might be able to read minds too. Won't it be lovely?" Josh was grinning so wide it looked like it might hurt his perfect cheeks.

Megan looked like it would be the opposite of lovely, "Come on, Ryan, I can't stand to watch this anymore, let's go hunt." Megan grabbed Ryan by the arm and ran away into the forest. If I blinked I would've missed it, they moved like bullets. I was so confused.

Josh sighed, "I'm sorry, Jasmine. I hoped she wouldn't get jealous, but I guess that's a lost cause…" He let his arm drop from my shoulder, and then he turned me to face him. "You probably don't know it, but I've been watching you for the past 2 months—"

Jason interrupted him; he sounded angry, "I told you! I told you that I thought someone was spying on us! But you said, 'You're just paranoid, calm down, no ones watching us.' Hmph, you really should learn to trust me more…"

_I'm sorry, I will from now on. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Do you forgive me??_ I thought back.

"Maybe, only if you promise to trust me from now on. Okay??"

_Okay, I promise. _Using my thoughts, I rolled my eyes.

Josh started laughing, "You are so strange Jasmine," he started mussing with my hair, "Do you mind if I call you Jazzy?"

I had to clear my throat before I could speak, "No, I don't mind. No one's called me that before…"

He smiled at me, "Cool, thank you." Just then he bent down and kissed me once on the forehead, then on the cheek, then he cradled my face in his ice cold hands, then he bent down, and just before he kissed me full on the lips he whispered, "Jasmine." His breath smelled wonderful, just like him. He smelled like… like… like I don't know, no scent in this world could compare. It was better than fresh rain, fire burning, and freshly cut grass combined.

Before I realized what I was doing, I'd wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me tighter against his rock hard, ice cold body. He took a step and pushed me up against something. A tree, I later realized.

"Jasmine, what are you doing!? Why are you kissing him!?" Jason demanded, "What about me? I thought you loved me?"

It took me a minute, but eventually I was able to form a coherent thought, _I don't know why I'm kissing him, he's the one that kissed me in the first place. And I'm sorry, I do love you, but I can't kiss you, you're just a voice. But please, don't be mad at me, you know I love you, too._ Josh got me to lose my focus again, which made thinking impossible.

It seemed like ten minutes had passed, but Josh finally let me put my feet on the ground and breath. But even then he didn't stop kissing me, he just moved to my jaw, my neck, my cheeks, everything he could reach. I could swear he wasn't breathing at all… "Your boyfriend isn't very happy with me, is he?" Josh mumbled against my skin.

"What boyfriend? I've never had a boyfriend," I sighed, I had such a pathetic life, "And I'll probably never get one either." I sighed again, Jason said he would be my boyfriend, but it would be really weird having a voice as a boyfriend…. I was sinking into my depression again, it usually didn't hit until I got to my house, but I could tell that my eyes went dull and my mouth turned into its normal frown.

Josh took a step back to look at me, concern in his eyes and in his voice, "Are you okay?" I didn't answer. He took my frown as a no, and continued, smiling a little bit, probably trying to pull me out of the depression, "And I doubt that you'll _never_ have one…. _I_ could be your boyfriend, for example?"

"Hah, yeah right."

"I'm serious." And I looked into his dark brown eyes and knew it had to be the truth; there wasn't a speck of doubt or betrayal in them.

I sighed, "All right, I believe you. But you're probably only doing it to get me un-depressed, and trust me, it won't work…. Oh, and apparently, I'm picky, I only want someone who really and truly loves me, and I highly doubt you do." I'm falling deeper into the never-ending depression now; it's seems like it's just an endless pit and I'm loosing my grip on the edge, on life.

"I do love you, I really, _really_, and _truly_ do!"

No matter how much his eyes tried to pull me in, to say it was the truth, I couldn't believe it. "No you don't, nobody does." _Other than Jason._ I tacked on as an afterthought.

"Yes. I. Do." he said each word slowly, emphasizing them. He seemed kind of angry that I didn't believe him.

"Fine," I said in a half angry, half exasperated tone, "I believe you." _When pigs fly._ I added in my head.

"I can hear what you're thinking, you know."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Want me to prove it to you? Think of something so offhand that I could never guess right, and I'll tell you."

"Hmmm…fine." _I like pie._

"I like pie." he replied, very smug.

"Grrr…, hmm… fine, how about this?" _You are one crazy little person, Josh. And why, in this natural world, would you be spying on _me_??_

"You are one crazy little person, Josh. And why, in this natural world, would you be spying on _me_??" he smiled at me, "Because I love you." He took a step toward me, put his hands on my face and kissed me. His kiss was short, perfect, and very, very sweet.

"Josh!! Honey, are you done yet??" I heard a voice call from behind me.

Josh grabbed me around the waist, his mood abruptly shifted; he was glowering towards the trees. "I am _not_ your _honey,_ Megan!" he growled in a menacing voice, "And no, I am not done. Go! Away!"

Megan stepped out from the trees, Ryan following. It shocked me; they're eyes were bright crimson, I gasped and attempted to take an involuntary step back, but Josh's arm wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry bro, I couldn't stop her." Ryan said apologetically.

"You're fine; I'm not pissed at you. It's Megan I'm pissed at."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said in a soft loving tone, "I just thought that it's getting a bit late, and _Jasmine's_ parents might be getting worried." She didn't seem to realize she spit my name out.

"I am not your sweetheart, nor your honey, nor _anything_ to you, other than your creator and brother, _okay_?" Josh said through his teeth, pronouncing each syllable.

"Hmph!" Megan stuck her nose in the air and turned her head away. It seemed like something a two-year-old would do.

Jason laughed, "I think you stole her boyfriend."

_I agree. She's acting so childish. _I giggled a little bit.

Megan turned her head to glare at me with unveiled loathing. And just then, without any warning, Josh turned me and kissed me again. He kissed me with so much passion that I nearly collapsed. When he let me breath again, I saw Megan's jaw had dropped, and her face was blank with surprise. "You never kissed _me_ that way!" her voice cracked a few times, it looked like she was about to cry, "I thought you loved _me_!" she shrieked some more, her voice braking in unusual intervals.

"I _did_ love you, but not anymore," his voice was as cold as his skin, then his voice turned warm and kind, "I love my Jazzy now." He bent down and kissed me again, not quite as passionately, but passionate none-the-less. When he stood strait again, I wrapped my arms around his waist, I don't know why, but I did…. He bent down and kissed my hair and whispered, "I love you."

I looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I'm still not sure about that…." He kissed me again, with so much passion that it probably would've set me on fire, if not for his icy skin.

Megan ran away, sobs escaping her throat and a tears falling from her eyes. "I'd better track her down before she gets too far…" Ryan said.

"Good luck." Josh replied, and it seemed like he actually meant it.

"Thanks, I'll need as much as I can get." Then Ryan ran after her, disappearing in seconds.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault she ran away, isn't it?" I said; I didn't want to feel sorry for her, but I tended to blame myself for anything that went wrong.

"No, Jazzy dear, it's my fault. I thought I loved her before I laid eyes upon you, so she's furious that I could fall in deeper love with a human, and not her. She thought I was her 'soul mate,' so-to-speak, but I'm not, I'm yours and you are mine."

"Human?? What are you talking about??" I was so confused.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" he countered.

"Yes, I do. I believe they're real. Not that anyone would believe me…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I believe you." he sighed.

"You do!?" I was surprised. No one's said that before.

"Yes. I believe you…, because…"

"Because?" I prompted.

He sighed, "Because I am one."

My jaw dropped, had I heard him right? "You… Are… One…?" It didn't sound right. _I wonder if he's just trying to impress me…_

"He's telling the truth, sweetie…" Jason sighed in the same tone as Josh.

_Are you sure??_

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Jason growled, and then he sighed, sounding very sad.

"Yes…." Josh took a step back, his eyes were wary, guarded. He was judging my reaction. "I'm a… a vampire," he whispered.

"You are?"

He was checking my face, trying to find something, but all he could possibly find was honest curiosity. Warily, he said, "Yes…"

"He is a vampire, Jasmine. Believe it or not, he is…." Jason added.

Jason never lied, so I had to accept it as the truth. "I knew it! I just knew it!!" I screamed in excitement. "I knew they… you… existed. Hah, I'm not that insane after all."

"You're taking this very easily," Josh noted.

I shrugged, "Yeah…" I threw myself into him wrapping my arms around his neck again and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He was stiff, frozen, under me for a minute, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back with just as much —if not more— passion.

Jason continued to growl in my head; it was constant, no breaks what-so-ever.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked Josh, after I could breathe again.

"Seventeen," he said automatically, "Well…, I look seventeen…"

"How old are you in… in vampire years?"

He was wary again, but answered, "Two hundred and thirty-eight…"

"Dang, you're old!" I smiled up at him. Then, since he still had his arms around me and I still had my arms around his neck, I kissed him. It seemed like every fiber of my being was trying to touch him, and the ones that couldn't were livewires.

When I finally had to pull away to catch my breath, he said, "Well, I better get you home. Your mother is probably worried." He picked me up in his arms and ran me to my house. The forest turned into a big blur as he ran past. It felt like I was flying. We got to my house, and Josh set me down. He wasn't even winded from the run. Then he tilted my chin up and kissed me, setting my skin up in flames again.


	8. I'm So Confused

While I sat out in the courtyard at the picnic table eating my sandwich, I though back to last night:

Josh ran away after kissing me, disappearing instantly. I turned around and walked into the house, dazed.

"It's been half an hour, where have you been!?" yelled Taylor.

"That's how long it takes to get here." I replied simply, walking down the long hallway to the third door on the left: my room.

"It took you ten minutes last time," she accused.

"That's taking the shortcut, idiot." I strode past the other two doors, the first went to Taylor and Richards' room, and the other was the bathroom.

"Don't call your mother an idiot, you little brat."

"Whatever," I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me, sighing. Then I walked over to my bed, it was dressed up in its usual black sheets and comforter. I laid down gazing around my room. The pitch black walls and ceiling were mostly bare, just a few posters and a tall, dark bookshelf. All my favorite books were in it; _Firestarter_ and _Cujo_ by Stephen King are my all-time favorites.

I closed my eyes sighing and trying to relax my tight muscles.

"Hey!" said Josh excitedly; he was suddenly sitting next to me on the bed. I was about to scream in astonishment, but Josh put his hand over my mouth before I could. "Calm down Jazzy, it's just me."

"You scared me, meanie." I accused when he let me go. I sat up and leaned against my headboard.

"I'm sorry, you want me to kiss you and make it better?" He didn't even wait for my answer, he just kissed me. And like the first time he'd done it, I wrapped my arms around him and, literally, threw myself into the kiss. Josh wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned backward, making me land on top of him. I tried to pull away as a reaction to the falling but Josh wouldn't let me. He tightened his grip on me and in less than a second he was on top of me, supporting himself on his elbows so as not to crush me. I liked it better this way, the bed under me, his super strong arms on either side of me, and him on top of me; it made me feel safe and secure. Even an earthquake couldn't break us apart. Jason's fierce growl rolled through my head like a thunderstorm at that thought.

Josh sighed and started to move, "I guess I'd better get off, or _Jason_ is going to kill me."

I laughed, "You're probably right. A voice would love to kill you." Josh chuckled and kissed my forehead.

After a while I fell asleep in his arms and I slept like a baby. I'd gotten lulled to sleep by a faint growling sound in the back of my head.

"Jazzy!!" Josh's voice shocked me out of my memory. My head spun around, I saw Josh standing about three yards away from me, surrounded by girls and even a few guys. "Can you help, please?" I burst out laughing, and had to hold my stomach, because of the pain. Jason joined in my laughter for a few moments, and then I got a vibe from him, something about the sun. I looked up at the sun, it had one little wispy cloud in front of it and a few more dotted the sky. I looked at Josh, finally remembering that he was a vampire. _I wonder what he's doing out in the sun, won't he get killed??_

"That's a myth, sweetie," replied Jason, "He'll only become translucent."

_What do you mean?_

"I mean, that if he weren't wearing that hoodie and sweatpants, you could see right through him."

_See… through… him…. It doesn't sound right._

"You don't believe me!?" he sounded mad and startled.

_Not really… _I told him reluctantly. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Why not!?" He was definitely mad.

_Because you don't _like_ Josh._

"That doesn't mean I'd lie. That's what he is…. Have _him_ show you one day."

_Okay… If you say so…_

"_Jazzy!! Help!!_" pleaded Josh. Apparently he didn't like crowds.

I giggled and thought to him: _Hold your horses, I'm coming._ I stood up and walked towards the crowd. At the sight of me everyone backed off a little. Being the 'Goth-girl' had its perks: alone time. As the crowd split I noticed that Jason was right, Josh was wearing long sweats and a huge long-sleeved hoodie. And some gloves, too. He had the hood up, making his face shrouded in shadow. "Hello Josh."

"JAZZY!!" he screamed and ran up to me and gave me a hug, he reminded me of a little kid. "Took you long enough." He whispered in my ear.

I hugged him back and whispered: "Sorry, I was talking to Jason." Josh's arms tightened around me when I said Jason's name. I let go of Josh and pushed him away. "What are you doing here anyway?" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to my table. As I walked past everyone I noticed that they were all gawking at me. Even Katie was staring in astonishment. I rolled my eyes and sat down, dragging Josh with me.

"I came to be with you. Jason is with you everywhere you go, so why can't I do the same??"

Jason burst out laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle as well. "You're _jealous_ of _Jason_??"

Josh tucked his head into his hood a little more, and it seemed like he might be blushing. "Nope," he mumbled.

"Right," I replied sarcastically. "If you say so…" I giggled again and finished my sandwich. Then I took a drink of my water and offered some to him.

"No thanks, water isn't as good as blood…" he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

BRING! BRING! BRING!! The sound of the school bell startled me, and I jumped into Josh's lap. He chuckled, "Why don't I escort you to your next class??" He stood up picking me up in the process and setting me down on my feet after a second.

"Umm… Sure, I guess so." The bell was still ringing in my head and I was slightly dazed.

Josh stayed with me the rest of the day and when he went to get my coat out of my locker, Katie walked up and started bombarding me with questions. "Hey, Jasmine. Who's the new kid? Is he your boyfriend? How long have you two been going out? Where did you to meet? God he's gorgeous, does he have a brother? How come you haven't introduced me? We're still friends aren't we? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?!"

"Hi; Josh; no; never; forest; I don't know; no time; yes; and I just did." I replied, giggling.

"Josh, cute name. What do you mean you're not going out? He's been following you all day! He even kissed you at lunch! A forest, are you serious?? Well, ask him if he has any brothers! There's time to introduce me now! And good, I like being friends with you."

"More like, _hot_ name. I mean that we're not, but he has asked me, sort of. That was just a kiss on the forehead. Yes I'm serious, right after the game I took the shortcut through the forest, and he _happened_ to be there. Why don't you ask him, he should be back here any minute? I like being your friend, too."

"Definitely hot! Why haven't you said yes? So, it was still a kiss. He just _happened_ to be there. I wonder if it's fate. Oh my goodness, I would be so nervous about talking to him, I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know why I haven't said yes, I think I might though. Whatever, it was just the forehead. Maybe, but I doubt it, he probably followed me. All you have to do is remain calm, and if you get stuck I'll help you out."

"Good, you should say yes. Whatever, forehead-shmorehead. Ooh, he could be a stalker. Awesome, thank you, I owe you."

"Exactly. He could be; he said he spied on me for a little while. You're welcome, and yes you do."

"Ooh, Jasmine's got a stalker!" she giggled.

"Yup." I replied chuckling.

"Are you two talking about me?" Josh's voice made us both jump.

"Yup." I repeated.

"Cool." He smiled. "You two have the weirdest conversations; I don't know how you keep up…."

"Katie does that whenever she gets excited, and her excitement always spreads to me, so I do the same thing."

"Oh, I get it: you're both weird." He chuckled.

Katie nudged me and whispered in my ear: "Introduce me!"

"Okay… Josh, Katie. Katie, Josh." I said doing the hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you Katie." Josh put his hand out.

"The same to you." Katie replied in her 'flirty' voice, shaking his hand. "Do you happen to have any brothers that are as good-looking as you?"

"I have one, his name's Ryan. But he already has a girlfriend, I'm sorry."

"Ryan? Who's he going out with? Megan?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep, I figured you'd catch on." He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead again.

"Besides, Katie, what happened to Nick?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, I forgot about him… Oops." She replied innocently.

"Yeah, 'Oops.' Here he comes. Hey Nick! Have you met Josh yet?"

"Hey, Jazz. Nice to meet you Josh. Are you and Jazz a couple?"

"Sure are." Josh bent down and kissed me full on the lips this time.

"You lied to me, Jasmine, you said you weren't." Katie said, sounding slightly offended.

"I didn't know we were." I replied simply.

"Anyway, I'd better get her home," Josh said as he handed me my coat.

"Thanks. I'll see you two tomorrow; it's the last day of school!"

"See you later!" Katie and Nick yelled back in unison.


	9. Invisibleness

Josh slept with me that night, and left in the morning. I went to school wondering if he would show up again. I'd gotten there early, as usual, so I sat at my lunch table and pulled out my English notebook. Today may be the last day of school, but I still had a final exam in English to do. I could feel the sun beating down on the top of my head; black hair does have a downside: the heat.

"Hmm…. Let's see, I think it's mostly going over _Macbeth_, so I'll pull out my old worksheets." I mumbled to myself.

"You're wrong." Josh's voice made me jump. "It's mostly about _Romeo and Juliet_; there are only a few _Macbeth_ questions."

"Thanks." I opened my notebook and pulled out the _Romeo and Juliet _packet. I felt the bench move as he sat down next to me. I turned to look at him, but no one was sitting next to me. "Hey, were did you go?"

"I'm sitting right next to you, silly." He laughed at my confused expression. "Remember when Jason told you that we turn 'translucent'??"

I nodded, still confused.

"Well, that's putting it _technically_. But _basically_ we turn invisible."

I thought about that for a second, staring at my closed notebook. "Wait! Does that mean… you're—" I forced the word out: "—naked??"

Josh laughed, "Yes, how else could I be totally invisible? It's not like my clothes change with me."

I put a hand on my forehead, my elbow on the table, closed my eyes, and tried to breathe normally. Meanwhile, I was screaming _EWE! Ewe! Ewe, ewe, ewe!!_ in my thoughts. "Please go put some clothes on. School doesn't start for another ten minutes; you can be back by then can't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not as much fun." He chuckled.

"So, my classes are _inside_. People can _see_ you inside."

"Fine, I'll be back in a few. You're a party-pooper."

"I don't care." I whispered as a slight, un-natural wind flew by me.

"That was… interesting." Jason coughed, sounding disgusted.

…_Very…_ I thought, then added:_ but mainly, disgusting._

"True." He chuckled.

Josh got back a few minutes later, and started asking me questions about my past. I told him my story throughout the day, frowning when I got to the accidents. A single tear rolled down my face as I finished. Josh wiped it away with a kiss, and gave me a hug. At lunch I asked him about his past, it had to be more interesting than mine. He wouldn't give me too many details, just the fact that he was born on February 28, 1746 near modern-day Paris. And that he can speak twelve different languages: English, French, German, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Turkish, Hungarian, Swedish, and finally Polish. My response to that information was simple: WOW!!

"Which of those countries is your favorite??" I asked him on the way home.

"Well, I don't really have a specific favorite…but Germany, Italy, and Japan were really fun."

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Japan…. You should take me some time." I giggled at the impossibility.

"Hmm… I'd love to." He smiled at me.

"You're serious?" I looked at him skeptically.

"Yup." He laughed at me, sensing that I didn't believe him, "I promise."

"Humph; fine, I'll believe you for now…."

The graduation ceremony was that night. Josh wasn't able to make it, for a personal reason. There was a guy that stared at me the whole time; he was tall with dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes. After the ceremony, I went to talk to him. I wanted to know why he was staring at me, but when I got to were I saw him standing he was gone. I looked around for him and saw him by the exit, staring at me again. I took a step in his direction and he took a step towards the door, I took a step back and so did he. I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at him to come over; he just shook his head, waved goodbye, and left out the door. "Wow…" I whispered under my breath, "Who was that??" I started to get a headache; kind of like when a distant memory wants to break through a wall, but can't so it pounds on the wall with a heavy fist.

"Congratulations, Jasmine!!" Katie stunned me by running up to me and giving me a huge hug.

"The same to you!!" I hugged her back.

"Are you still coming to the graduation party tonight?" she asked taking a step back.

"Yup, I already asked Taylor and Richard. That's why they didn't come today; they said I could just go strait to your house. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure, let's go tell my parents." Katie grabbed my arm and ran into the crowd.

Josh came back the following day; he and I were inseparable for the next week. We grew quite close and I noticed that my mood wasn't as dark anymore, and slowly but surely he was making me put down my dwindling barriers. They hadn't been down in so long that I grew dizzy at the thought. Josh took me out to lunch a few times; I lied to Taylor about it, saying I was out with Katie instead. He even took me to the movies a few nights. And when my 18th birthday finally arrived, I introduced him to Taylor and Richard.

That was a fun evening, Taylor actually baked a cake and Richard bought some ice-cream, they even got me some presents. Katie and Nick were there, and Laura came up as well. That was one of my happiest birthdays so far. The main reason being that Josh wouldn't move an inch from my side. My presents were awesome; I got a Mobile Phone, a Computer and a brand new Credit Card. I nearly fainted in excitement.

Later that evening, while I was messing with my new phone, Josh decided to give me a heart attack. He got down off the couch and sat on his knees in front of me, "Jazzy, I have one last present for you."

"Cool!" I looked at him, "What is it?"

"This." Then he grabbed a little black box from his pocket and opened it slowly. There sat five diamonds: a huge diamond right in the middle with two medium-sized ones on the sides and two small ones on the outside of those, all delicately placed on a thin band of gold. "Will you marry me, Jasmine?"

My eyes and mouth got huge, Taylor fainted, Richard stared at Josh in confusion, Katie and Laura giggled, and Nick smiled. Josh looked at me expectantly, probably trying to read the answer out of my mind, but the only thing he could possible read was: _OH! MY! GOD!_ And Jason's screaming of course.

"What! The! HELL! You can't marry him! You're supposed to marry me! You should not, _could not_, _WILL NOT_ MARRY HIM!!" Jason took a deep breath and growled: "What's your answer to _his_ question, Jasmine??"

"What do you say?" Josh asked sweetly.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh……." was all I could reply.

"It's a simple one-word answer, Jazzy. Just say yes—" he hesitated slightly, "—or no." He frowned when he said 'no.'

"How about: _I don't _know?"

"That's not good enough, nor is it one word."

I crossed my arms and tried to tune out Jason's fierce growl, "Umm…yes, I guess." I shrugged. Jason yelled in fury: "_WHAT!?!?!?_" He took another deep breath and it sounded like he was crying, "How can you _do_ that to me? I thought you _loved_ me?"

_I do love you, Jason. But you're just a voice; it's kind of hard to marry a voice._

"Not if the voice is real…." Jason growled just before he disappeared.

"I love you, Jazzy." Josh uncrossed my arms and put the beautiful ring on my finger. He got up and sat back on the couch. I looked around the room: Nick, Laura, and Katie were all smiling brightly at me; Richard's eyes were miles away while he tried to wake the still faint Taylor. Josh touched my cheek and turned me to face him, and then he gave me a very sweet kiss. And due to all the excitement; I kind of, sort of, fainted… by accident.


	10. PartyHardy!

It didn't take long for everyone in the town to know about my engagement, and it took even less time for Richard and Taylor to send out invites for it. All of this was going so fast it was making me dizzy. The date for the party was set for June 23, and the actual wedding was supposed to be the day after. Josh was going to have his bachelor party right after the engagement party. He wouldn't tell me what he and Ryan were going to do, just that they were going to stop by Billings for a few hours. The only hint he gave was that Billings had the greatest population in Montana. I was baffled.

Laura talked to Omar and she was able to stay till the 25th, and Omar would be here on the 22nd. I couldn't wait for Omar get here; everything is a lot more fun when he's around.

On the 16th Katie and Laura took me to Billings to do some dress shopping since we didn't really have a good selection here in town. They helped me pick out a beautiful white and black dress. It looked a lot like the dress I wore to my dad and grandma's funeral: it was white on top and the skirt was black. The white part was covered in white beads and lace, while the black was plain. It had a short white train and veil. Jason had pointed it out; apparently he was accepting the marriage….

"For now, anyway…" he mumbled.

The engagement party was here sooner than I was ready for it. Richard surprised me that morning by bringing me a short, strapless, mint green dress. And Taylor followed him bringing me her pearl necklace and bracelet.

"We want you to look just as good as you will tomorrow, Jazz." Richard explained.

"And because Josh is so much more beautiful than me." I added.

"Duh!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

_Can I please smack the living daylights out of her!? _I screamed in my head.

"No. Not yet anyway." Jason chuckled. He was finally in a good mood; I didn't know why but it was probably because I was happy, and because he'd accepted the marriage. "I haven't _entirely_ accepted it; I'm just going along with it."

_Whatever._ I rolled my eyes, "Thanks dad, I appreciate it."

"No problem." He smiled and handed me the dress and accessories, "It's almost time to leave, hurry up and get ready." Richard grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her out of my room.

I put the beautiful dress, necklace and bracelet on in no time flat. I added some light makeup, grabbed my lightweight white jacket and walked out to the living room. "How do I look?" I did a 360 so that they could check out the dress.

To my surprise, Josh answered: "H. O. T. _Hot_!" and gave me a light hug. He took my jacket and held it out so I could put it on.

"Thanks." I giggled.

"You are most welcome my dear fiancé." After he put my jacket on, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry; tomorrow's only a day away." I patted his folded hands.

"I know, but I'm anxious to make it _official_."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I know, I know…. Hey, I have a question for you before we go."

"What?" He kissed my neck gingerly.

"Is Megan going to be at the wedding? I know she doesn't really like me…"

"No, she can't stand to see me with you. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its fine, I kind of figured that that might happen." I shrugged lightly.

Josh let go and walked me out to the car; he and I sat in back while Taylor and Richard were in front. Laura and Omar had already left.

We drove to the park about a mile from the house. When Josh helped me out of the car I noticed that Laura and Katie had gone wild with the decorations. They had put out tons of white and black roses and garlands; and of course a few banners. I looked up and noticed that there was a huge white blanket covering the mid-day sky. _I'm glad, now Josh can stay and help, _without_ turning invisible._ I walked to the far table and noticed that Taylor had bought a huge double chocolate cake. _I swear she's trying to make me fat_. I thought to Josh, giggling.

"Pretty much, yeah." He whispered back, chuckling.

The guests arrived a short while later, and the party really got underway. We played and danced to tons of songs; some slow ones, but mostly fast, energetic ones. Josh and I greeted everyone who arrived, and were bombarded with millions of questions. We got a lot of "way-to-go's" and "congratulations." And even a couple "you're-too-young-for-this." And one "isn't-this-happening-way-too-fast?" But this was a perfect escape for me. Josh was madly in love with me, and marrying him got me away from Taylor. I'm happy about it, and I could grow to _truly_ love Josh.

We cut the cake around 3 o'clock and the party lasted another two hours. By seven everyone had gone home. Laura, Katie, Omar, Taylor, and Richard all stayed to help me and Josh take down the numerous ribbons and streamers and put the roses away. We were almost finished when 9 o'clock rolled around.

"Josh, you should head to your bachelor's party, it's getting kinda late…" I told him after checking my watch.

"Let's go for a walk first," he smiled at me, and then turned to Richard, "You don't mind finishing up without us, do you?"

"Of course not," Richard replied smiling, "We'll see you later."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow. I'll drop Jazzy off at the house before I go."

"Alright, bye."

Josh waved goodbye and grabbed my hand, I still had my jacket on but his touch still sent a shiver through me. "Oh, you're cold," he said apologetically. "You want me to warm you up?" Josh winked at me and smiled wide.

"Ummm……" I replied, pretending to think, "Maybe……ummm……I don't know."

Josh raised an eyebrow; I was keeping my thoughts nice and blank so he couldn't guess what I was going to say.

I giggled and smiled at him, "What do you think my answer is, Mr. Soon-to-be-my-husband?"

Josh smiled wide and in less than a second he'd let go of my hand and picked me up into his arms. He pressed his lips lightly on mine as he ran for the house. He touched his cold tongue to my lower lip, begging for entrance. I made him wait a second before I finally opened up. We made it to the house in no time flat; and before I knew it, we were in my room, on my bed, and Josh was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and using his elbows to prop himself up, he moved his hands under me. I was burning in seconds, but Josh's touch kept me cool. I dropped my arms from his neck and let my head fall onto the pillow so I could breath. Josh smiled at me and slowly pulled off my jacket; he tossed it, along with his shirt onto the floor. I ran my hands along his ice cold abs, he shivered slightly and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. I pulled my hair out from underneath me and let it sprawl across the pillow.

"I love you," he said, lightly stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"Surprisingly; I love you too." I replied. I caught his hand with mine and kissed it lightly. "But I'm not going to lose my virginity to you tonight; you have a bachelor's party to get to and I have to be well rested for tomorrow. Besides, we still have the honeymoon." I smiled as I caressed his hand.

Josh sighed, "All right. I give; we can wait until the honeymoon. I only have to wait 'till tomorrow night." He smiled and I heard Jason give a quick "Hallelujah!" in the back of my head. Anger flashed in Josh's eyes, but he shrugged it off. "Oh yeah! Before I go, I just wanted to tell you that after the wedding and before the honeymoon, I'm changing you." Josh's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well, shit!" Jason growled angrily in my head. Josh's eyes narrowed slightly, but his excitement didn't fade.

I could tell that Jason was pissed _and_ extremely sad, but it was _my_ decision, not _his._

"That's not it," Jason sighed, "I'll tell you the truth when _he_ leaves."

_Oh all right, but I wish you two would stop fighting._

"_Never_ gonna happen." They growled in unison.

I rolled my eyes, and then concentrated on Josh, "I don't know about becoming a vampire…. Give me some time to think and I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

Josh's eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Fine, tomorrow then." Josh looked out the window and when he turned back to me I noticed a determined light in his eyes. He smiled sweetly at me and his face softened. "I'd better get going." He bent down and kissed me one last time before he got up and grabbed his shirt. He put it on and stood next to the bed. "I love you, Jazzy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right back at you. Have a good night." I smiled at him. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door.

"All right Jason, what were you so upset about?" I asked out loud a few minutes later.

"Well… it's just that…" he stuttered.

"That?" I prompted.

"That…" he hesitated again, but he couldn't hold it any longer and burst out: "_I_ wanted to be the one to change you."

I froze while my mind moved a mile a minute. "T-th-th-that m-m-means y-you're a-a…." I stuttered.

"Yes," sighed Jason, "I'm a vampire."

I was stunned; there was no other word for it. I couldn't talk and I couldn't think. The room started spinning and I started becoming faint and dizzy, but that's probably because I couldn't breathe.

"Jasmine…?" Jason asked hesitantly, "Jasmine, sweetie? You have to breathe…"

I took a deep breath to let him know I heard him. My dizziness disappeared but I still couldn't form even the simplest of thoughts.

"Very good," he commented, "Now, are you okay? You're not going to faint or pass out on me are you?"

It took me a minute, but I finally replied: "Yes, I'm okay. No, I won't faint…I think…"

Jason laughed, "Good."

"So, you're a vampire, huh?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

Jason's laugh stopped short, and he was suddenly hesitant, "Yes…why?"

"Oh, just thought it was weird, and kind of funny…." I rolled my eyes, "Is that why I can hear you in my head; is that your _power_ or something?"

Jason's confusion echoed in my head, "Yes… yes it is. How did you…?"

I shrugged, "Well… you're always telling me that I'm _not_ insane, and you've mentioned that you're real a few times, so it makes sense. You're like the opposite of Josh, he reads minds and you help people read yours." I smiled, happy I could figure all this out.

Jason sighed happily, "I knew there was a good reason that I loved you."

My smile widened at Jason's praise, I loved it when I could please him. "I love you too." I put as much love into my voice as was _human_ly possible, which was about ten times as much as I put in it when talking with Josh.

Jason's thoughts glowed with pride, satisfaction, and most importantly: undying love. "You are my minisukai and I am yours, always and forever."

I could tell that 'minisukai' had to be a compliment, but I had no idea what it meant, "What's a 'mini sukay'?"

"_Minisukai_ is Ancient Japanese; it means that we're eternal soul mates."

My mouth dropped and my eyes got wide. _Did he _seriously_ just say that?!?_

"Wh- a- b- ee- ah- unh!" I stuttered.

"What did you just say?" Jason asked confused.

"Ah- uh- oh- enh!" I stuttered again.

"Jasmine…" Jason sighed, annoyed.

"Unhh…" I moaned.

Jason sighed miserably, "I guess that was a little too much for you, huh? Especially since you're getting married to _Josh_ tomorrow."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. I took a deep breath and exploded: "So, _why the HELL_ did you just tell me that!!"

"I don't want you to marry Josh; I want you to marry me." Jason's voice sounded so sad, I couldn't help wanting to wrap my arms around him, so I could hug him forever.

"Okay," I sighed slightly, "If I'm _not_ mentally schizo, and you really _are_ real; could you get up here by tomorrow afternoon?"

"P-probably not…. Why?" he asked confused.

"Because," I smiled warmly, "If you could get here by then, I'd break up with Josh and marry you."


End file.
